This is the background to the present invention which proposes a new design for the infusion device with means for detecting an identification marking on the packaging which is executed and positioned in a specific manner relative to the remainder of the device.
In particular, according to the invention, the detection means are executed in a slide which is used to guide the packaging.
In this way, the correct positioning of the packaging relative to the detection means is guaranteed (reliability of the positioning of the packaging relative to the detection means, reduced and easily determined distance between the detection means and the packaging zone to be identified, etc.).
The present invention also has the advantage of ensuring perfect integration of the detection means in the remainder of the machine without creating additional protuberances which could make the design of the machine more complicated and hamper the introduction and the guiding of the disposable packagings.
In a preferred and advantageous manner, the invention ensures practical assembly and accurate positioning of the protection means on the machine.
Moreover, the detection means can be dismounted, particularly on failures.
Other aims and advantages will appear during the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which is not restrictive.
The present invention relates to a device for the production of beverages by infusion of a substance contained in a disposable packaging comprising:
an infusion chamber with a configuration that can be varied between an open position and a closed position for the infusion to take place.
means for guiding packaging from introduction zone towards infusion chamber, means which comprise a slide that co acts with the periphery of packaging, characterized in that it includes means for detecting identification markings on the packaging, the said detection means being formed in slide.
According to the preferred variants of the invention, this device is such that:
the detection means are means for recognizing at least one colour,
the detection means include:                a diode that is able to emit a light with a preset frequential spectrum towards the target zone on packaging,        a detection component that is able to detect the light emitted or reflected by packaging and to interpret it in order to identify the marking on the packaging.        
detection means comprising a support with a U shaped section forming part of the slide.
the support can be plugged into the body of slide,
it includes a presence sensor formed on slide immediately upstream of the infusion chamber in order to detect any blocking of packaging.
the slide is tilted relative to the horizontal.